


Beauty On The Other Side.

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fear of Rejection, Fluff/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, OC, Self-Doubt, oni!cole, self-conciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Takes place after March of the Oni**Forbidden Spinjitzu never happened*The Oni have been defeated, Garmadon locked in Kryptarium Prison, but getting nicer treatment for his deed, and all of is Ninjago is restored.Or so we think.Cole has developed new abilities, little by little, hiding them from everyone. He doesn't know the cause, but he has a hunch, but he's too scared of freaking his family and getting the chance of being banished. He doesn't risk it, and lives with the new abilities, trying his best to not let them slip.He just might get things under control.But someone saw him.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an IG post I just saw, and so many ideas are running through my head. I hope I can make this one good.
> 
> Warning: Contains self-hate, Colangst, nightmares, spiritual mentions, self hurt, and other things Im still thinking of.
> 
> If any errors are made please inform me.
> 
> Enjoy!

No one was home. His friends were out for the circus, Wu and Misako off to Kryptarium for their weekly visit to Garmadon, the dark Lord enjoying the short company.

He stayed home. He mostly did nowadays.

Ever since IT started.

Ever since the transformation.

  
_*****_ _ **Flashback**_ ** _*_**

_It_ _was_ _a_ _new_ _day_ _,_ _almost_ _a_ _week_ _from_ _the_ _fight_ _with_ _the_ _Oni._

 _Cole_ _woke_ _up_ _to_ _darkness_ _._ _He_ _knit_ _his_ _eyebrows_ _,_ _confused_ _._ _He_ _checked_ _the_ _time_ _on_ _his_ _phone_ _._ _It_ _was_ _a_ _little_ _after_ _5am._ _His_ _alarm_ _doesn't_ _wake_ _him_ _till_ _6:30._ _Why_ _would_ _he_ _be_ _up_ _so_ _early_ _?_ _And_ _on_ _a_ _Saturday_ _even_ _?_

 _He_ _dropped_ _the matter. Putting his_ _phone_ _down_ _,_ _he_ _pulled_ _the_ _cover_ _over_ _his_ _body_ _, wanting_ _to_ _return_ _to_ _his_ _soft_ _slumber-_

 _Then_ _he_ _felt_ _pain_ _._

 _An_ _aching_ _pain_ _all_ _over_ _his_ _body_ _,_ _not_ _enough_ _to_ _make_ _him_ _scream_ _,_ _but_ _more_ _than_ _enough_ _to_ _hurt_ _._ _He_ _fell_ _off_ _the_ _bed_ _,_ _landing_ _on_ _his_ _left_ _as_ _he_ _held_ _his_ _aching_ _body_ _._

_He_ _didn't_ _know_ _how_ _long_ _he_ _had_ _been_ _on_ _the_ _floor_ _,_ _time_ _seeming_ _to_ _be_ _still_ _around_ _him_ _,_ _but_ _at_ _some_ _point_ _he_ _heard_ _the_ _sweet_ _chirping_ _of_ _birds_ _and_ _the_ _Falcon._

 _The pain went on._ _It_ _was_ _giving_ _him_ _a_ _migraine_ _,_ _numbing_ _his_ _senses,_ _only_ _able_ _to_ _hear_ _white_ _static_ _and_ _the_ _pumping_ _of_ _blood_ _through_ _his_ _veins_ _._

 _He_ _forced_ _opened_ _his_ _eyes_ _,_ _looking_ _towards_ _the_ _door_ _._ _He_ _uncurled_ _from_ _his_ _fetal_ _position_ _and_ _crawled_ _towards_ _the_ _entrance_ _to_ _the_ _hall_ _._ _Maybe_ _the_ _others_ _would_ _see_ _him_ _,_ _or_ _hear_ _his_ _groaning_ _voice-_

_Wait_ _._

 _What_ _was_ _that_ _?_

 _H_ _e_ _saw_ _his_ _reflection in the corner of_ _his_ _left eye in the mirror_ _attached_ _to_ _the_ _wall_ _in_ _his_ _room_ _._ _What_ _caught_ _him_ _was_ _the_ _brief_ _sight_ _of_ _th_ _e c_ _olour_ _of_ _his_ _skin_ _._

 _He_ _turned_ _his_ _head_ _,_ _then_ _his_ _body_ _,_ _and_ _dragged_ _himself_ _across_ _the_ _wooden_ _floor_ _._ _He_ _pressured_ _his_ _limbs_ _to_ _right_ _himself_ _to_ _a_ _sitting_ _position_ _._ _When_ _he_ _focused_ _on_ _the_ _glass_ _reflection_ _before_ _him_ _,_ _he_ _swore_ _he_ _saw_ _himself_ _turn_ _white_ _out_ _of_ _fear_ _,_ _forgetting_ _the_ _aching_ _pain_ _as_ _he_ _stared_ _at_ _his_ _face_ _._

 _His_ _tan_ _skin_ _had_ _changed_ _to_ _violet_ _-black_ _scales_ _, shining_ _under_ _the_ _rays_ _of_ _early_ _sunlight_ _._ _His_ _ears_ _were_ _pointed_ _,_ _a_ _bit_ _longer_ _than_ _their_ _original_ _size_ _._ _His_ _iris'_ _were_ _like_ _that_ _of_ _a_ _serpent_ _,_ _glowing_ _with_ _their_ _natural_ _jade_ _green_ _hue_ _._ _Two_ _long_ _horns_ _protruded_ _from_ _his_ _head_ _,_ _curling_ _backwards_ _around_ _his_ _ears_ _,_ _the_ _tips_ _at_ _a_ _near_ _level_ _to_ _his_ _eyes_ _._ _His_ _lips_ _were_ _grey_ _, two_ _pointed_ _teeth_ _sticking_ _out_ _like_ _Count_ _Dracula's_ _._ _He_ _already_ _knew_ _what_ _the_ _rest_ _looked_ _like_ _._

 _He_ _looked_ _down_ _at_ _his_ _body_ _._ _His_ _complete_ _flesh_ _covered_ _in_ _the_ _violet-black_ _scales_ _._ _His_ _limbs_ _having_ _spikes_ _run_ _from_ _the_ _bends_ _to_ _their_ _base_ _,_ _the_ _knees_ _and_ _elbows_ _having_ _the_ _biggest_ _and_ _sharpest_ _,_ _probably_ _the_ _width_ _of_ _his_ _bones_ _._ _His_ _finger_ _nails were_ _claws_ _to_ _the_ _length_ _of one_ _inch_ _, looking so sharp like they could cut through stone like melted butter._ _His legs were longer, having double knees like a dragon in fictional_ _tales_ _._ _His_ _feet_ _were_ _longer_ _by_ _a_ _few_ _inches_ _, his_ _toe_ _nails_ _were_ _talons_ _,_ _also_ _as_ _sharp_ _._ _He_ _could_ _probably_ _use_ _them_ _for_ _mountain_ _climbing-_

 _Really_ _,_ _Cole_ _?_ _A_ _thought_ _like_ _that_ _at_ _a_ _time_ _like_ _this_ _?_ _He_ _shook_ _his_ _head,_ _catching_ _the_ _glimpse_ _of_ _another_ _spike_ _in_ _the_ _corner_ _of_ _his_ _eye_ _,_ _attached_ _to_ _a_ _line_ _._ _He_ _looked_ _behind_ _him_ _,_ _already_ _guessing_ _what_ _it_ _was_ _._

 _Attached_ _to_ _the_ _lower_ _of_ _his_ _back_ _hip_ _was_ _a_ _tail,_ _the_ _frame_ _as_ _thick_ _as_ _his_ _leg_ _covered_ _in_ _the_ _same_ _scales_ _as_ _his_ _face_ _and_ _body,_ _about_ _two_ _meters_ _long_ _,_ _possibly_ _longer_ _if_ _he_ _stretched_ _it._ _The_ _tip_ _had_ _a_ _spike_ _in the_ _form_ _of_ _a_ _blade-like_ _shape_ _,_ _having_ _the_ _length_ _of_ _his_ _forearm_ _._ _It_ _could_ _probably_ _be_ _used_ _in_ _battle_ _._

 _He_ _then_ _pondered_ _on_ _the_ _thought_ _curiously_ _,_ _wondering_ _how_ _a_ _tail_ _actually_ _worked. H_ _e_ _had_ _always_ _the living elements_ _play_ _with theirs._ _Maybe he could to? H_ _e_ _had_ _an_ _idea_ _._

 _He_ _look towards the door, remembering he_ _locked_ _it_ _the_ _previous_ _night_ _,_ _not_ _wanting_ _Lloyd_ _or_ _Jay_ _to_ _ransack_ _his_ _room_ _like_ _the_ _previous_ _night_ _._ _What_ _they_ _were_ _looking_ _for_ _,_ _he_ _didn't_ _know_ _,_ _but_ _over_ _heard_ _from_ _his_ _Gaia_ _friend_ _as_ _'_ _the_ _rarest_ _and_ _most_ _prized_ _work_ _of_ _Fritz_ _Donegen_ _',_ _well_ _,_ _from_ _what_ _she_ _heard_ _._

 _Apparently_ _they_ _had_ _tried_ _for_ _weeks_ _to_ _get_ _it_ _themselves_ _,_ _but_ _when_ _the_ _Oni_ _came_ _,_ _they_ _had_ _completely_ _forgotten_ _._ _Cole_ _wasn't_ _really_ _interested_ _in_ _the_ _character_ _,_ _this_ _particular_ _book_ _caught_ _his_ _eye_ _as_ _it_ _had an actually_ _interesting_ _plot_ _,_ _seeing_ _as_ _where_ _it_ _originated_ _from_ _,_ _and_ _so_ _he_ _then_ _owned_ _it_ _._ _He_ _couldn't_ _even_ _remember_ _where_ _it_ _was_ _kept_ _,_ _just_ _that it_ _was_ _somewhere_ _in_ _personal_ _quarters_ _._

 _Thinking_ _about_ _his_ _friends_ _,_ _his_ _family_ _,_ _he_ _was_ _scared_ _._ _He_ _was_ _scared_ _that_ _they_ _would_ _freak_ _out_ _if_ _they_ _knew_ _,_ _if_ _they_ _out_ _about_ _his_ _..._ _new_ _form_ _._ _Who_ _knows_ _how_ _they_ _might_ _react_ _?_ _Bell_ _would_ _be_ _accepting_ _,_ _having_ _gone_ _through_ _the_ _same_ _process_ _in_ _her_ _life_ _,_ _Zane_ _as_ _well_ _as_ _Lloyd_ _and_ _Wu_ _._ _But_ _what_ _of_ _the_ _rest_ _._

 _What_ _Kai_ _say_ _? '_ _Keep_ _your_ _distance_ _,_ _he_ _might_ _hurt_ _us_ _.'_

 _Or_ _Jay_ _?_ _Would_ _he_ _even_ _recognize_ _his_ _best_ _friend_ _?_

 _And_ _Nya_ _?_ _She_ _might_ _freak_ _out_ _and_ _attack_ _him_ _._

 _Who_ _knows_ _what_ _could_ _happen_ _?_

 _They_ _might_ _banish_ _him_ _from_ _Ninjago-_

 _Cole_ _shook_ _his_ _head_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _clouds_ _, focused_ _his_ _mind_ _on_ _the_ _limb_ _laying_ _limp on_ _the_ _floor_ _._ _Concentrating_ _on_ _it_ _only_ _,_ _he_ _shakily_ _raised_ _the_ _end_ _,_ _slowly_ _raising_ _it_ _higher_ _an_ _higher_ _,_ _till_ _it_ _nearly reached_ _the_ _roof_ _, showing his_ _tail_ _to be as_ _long_ _as_ _2.7_ _meters_ _,_ _maybe_ _a_ _bit_ _more_ _._

 _He_ _finally_ _took_ _notice_ _of_ _the_ _absence_ _of_ _the_ _migraine_ _and_ _the_ _nauseating_ _pain_ _of_ _earlier_ _._ _He_ _stood_ _to_ _his_ _feet_ _,_ _surprised_ _at_ _the_ _new height._ _He_ _could_ _be_ _about_ _6.7ft_ _tall_ _,_ _or_ _few_ _inches_ _more_ _now_ _,_ _maybe_ _he_ _could_ _even_ _be_ _taller_ _than_ _Garmadon_ _!_ _Now_ that _would_ _be_ _a_ _funny_ _sight_ _to_ _see_ _!_

 _Cole_ _remembered_ _his_ _previous_ _thoughts_ _._ _He_ _didn't_ _even_ _know_ _the_ _cause_ _of_ _this_ _,_ _so_ _he_ _couldn't_ _go_ _to_ _any of_ _them_ _for_ _help_ _._ _He_ _will_ _figure_ _it_ _out_ _on_ _his_ _own_ _,_ _no_ _matter_ _how_ _long_ _it_ _takes_ _._

_***** _ _**End** _ **_*_ **

That was three months ago. Three months of thinking, and he thinks he's got it. But the only way to be sure is to confront the problem to Bell, which was easier said than done, since the girl was out in the wild, calling up her team mates to return home from their fun. If he was lucky, then she would likely arrive at late night or midday. If.

He experienced new things since he changed. His senses were enhanced, in both forms. He could smell the smoke of campfire miles away. He could hear the wing flaps of a butter a few feet away from him if he focused hard enough.

His emotions were a bit of a problem. He had to be careful, not to lash out in any form, lest he hurt someone.

He nearly had a close call when he was talking to his dad on the , alone on the deck of the bounty, unable to see him due to the distance of the bounty from Ninjago. He was in the middle of hearing a nice story from his father when Jay had run into him, pushing him to the ground as he ran from an angry Kai. The fall made him drop his phone, and to his misfortune, Kai had ran over it, not caring about anything else except murdering the Lightning Ninja, be it out of a temporary annoyance.

Cole had been so angry as he hasn't been able to connect to the last of his blood family, fearing for his safety, and the only opportunity in a long time being taken from him. It took a few seconds for him to see the scales growing on his fingers. He had to collect himself before going to his room. Locking the door, he was near tears at what he feared was happening to him. He calmed a bit, and accepted the peaceful sleep that met him.

He had later realized that human form was not just affected in simple things.

His strength was still still the same, but his body felt more accustomed to fighting that it has in the time that he was a ninja. He was more flexible, agile, fast and smart with his attacks and defence. The team had put it off as him combining dancing to fighting, as they have seen how talented he is in the skill.

He had also been learning of his new body features. The scales were very strong, able to withstand the harshest of temperatures. He could put his hand in open fire or liquid nitrogen and neither would have effect. His claws and talons, as well as the spikes, were very strong, likely twice of the scales. As for sharpness, he had to be careful around everything, the features being able to cross into his human form. He had accidentally scratched a tear in Zane's titanium plating, but was lucky that the nindroid had been downloading antivirus software, and was unconscious and numb to the feeling. Till this day, Jay still wonders what cause it. He was even starting to think it was the metal-eating bugs they met up with on the comet-

"I HAVE RETURNED." Its was obvious who that was, the user of the female voice sounding happy with an amount of energy that shouldn't exist, even for her species.

"Must you _always_ do that?" A slightly annoyed feminine voice with a slight British accent commented on her teammate's behaviour.

"Well I don't do it _every_ time..." The comeback came with annoyed tone, the energetic owner sounding ready to up and go.

"If you two start fighting, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear anything break." An older male said as his footsteps became damp, then the sound of a body laying on the couch was heard.

"Dang, harsh man." A chuckle was heard, the owner having sat on the floor, presumably in front of the TV to play one of the various games owned by the ninja.

"Like you wouldn't do the same Jackie?" The first male retorted, probably not interested in sleep as he first intended.

Cole, greatful for the arrival of the Gaias, as they could each have a good idea of what happened to him.

He closed his eyes, his scaly form reverting back to human flesh. Checking his reflection one last time, making sure he looked normal, he mustered up all the courage inside him, unlocked the door, and stepped out.


	2. 2

"I WIN!! AGAIN!!"

The four friends resided in the living room, finally having the opportunity to play Smash Brothers on the ninja's xbox. They normally didn't play games with the ninja, rather preferring to stay close to each other.

The reason of their closed relationship to others was unknown, their friends putting it off as Bell needing mental comfort after the loss of Izza, leaving her with no one to tell her troubles to without making them think she's crazy. The young Gaia's story is a sad one.

Soon after a particular mission in the Pacific Ocean, the four had made up and ended their fights, and had been see more in the same space. The ninja were unknowledged to the truth, but they will accept anything to prevent the loss of their home through a tussle.

_**AGAIN**_ _ **.**_

Bell stood from on the floor, dancing Orange Justice as her icon MegaMan gained her another win in the game. 

Jackson, who played the icon Bayonetta beside Bell, simply shook his head slowly and tisked as he watched his girlfriend enjoy the simple victory. He had gotten 3rd place, as he did not really have any interest in many Xbox games, and as SSBB being one of them, didn't bother to put much focus into playing.

Kira, who was pouting on the 'tea table' behind Bell's previous position, had gotten second with the icon Rosalina. She always got second place against Bell, the reason likely to be a 'PredictMia', but she would never admit to it (not willingly at least).

Nick layed on the couch, watching his friends in amusement. He got 4th place with the icon Bowser, surprisingly lasting longer than they thought. He had been in the same position since they returned, only moving his head and arms, till at some point stopped caring to look at the screen. He had managed 20 minutes, falling of the stage many times, before finally loosing his two lives.

"You _do_ know you're being over dramatic over a simple game victory? And do _not_ say anything about me, you don't know how bad I want to throw my shoe at you right now." Kira normally did not complain, but something made her feel off, increasing her level of annoyance. Why did she feel like something is about to happen?

Meh, maybe it was the heat. It was 37°C out.

The creek of a door opening was heard. The four looked to the direction of the sound, and were met with the sight of the Earth ninja.

"Hey guys, welcome back." Calm and casual, he made sure sounded no different than any other day. They gave their own greetings to him.

From there it was simple convo. He had taken a spot on the right side couch after Nick moved over to sit up, though not without some complaint. Kira remained her position on the 'tea table', slightly moving to the left as to give Jackson space to sit on the right. Bell resulted to standing, still having abundant energy in her.

They shared their adventures during their hunts and how the Island was faring. Bell, a bit sad that she could not yet see her clan, was glad to hear that they were doing well without her. She and Cole shared of their days on the Bounty with their absence, Cole mentioning the book Jay and Lloyd desperately wanted, resulting to the three laughing at the irony of the Green and Blue ninjas.

He knew he was stalling, but he felt the need to build up courage before addressing the problem to them. He could tell they knew something was wrong, but unsure of what the actual problem was.

They were tense, and he could see it, Bell being the most obvious. The Flame Warrior's shoulders would stiffen between seconds, and she would try her best to relax. But she knew he saw it, and stopped, letting her senses be in control.

He had to tell them. It was now or never.

He took a breath. Nick took this as a sign to end his story, looking more serious. Cole looked into his eyes. Concern and worry. He didn't have to look at the others to know they had the same look, they emitted it in their aura, which was another ability from his Change.

"Look," he took another look around, "Something, I'm not really sure what, has happened to me...and I might not have time to tell you now, cause the others will be back soon, but even then, please. Midnight, when every one is asleep, even if you have to do that sleeping trick for Sensei Wu, please, just come to my room, and I'll explain." He looked down, his confidence ebbing away with each word he spoke. "I know you've all felt something off with me, like some strange force or whatever, for the past few months....but just....please. Come to my room, and help me."

They looked at each other, trying to figure out how to assess the situation.

_He_ _should_ _show_ _us_ _now_. Nick tensed out.

_He's_ _right_ _about_ _the_ _others_ _._ _They'll_ _be back_ _soon_ _._ _We_ _have_ _to_ _wait_ _till_ _night_ _._ Jack reassured the Juggernaut.

 _But_ _we_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _this_ _is. He_ _should_ _at_ _least_ _know_ _what_ _we're_ _dealing_ _with_ _._ It was obvious from this point that he was slightly afraid. He didn't want to end up in a situation that he had to fight a friend. It had broke him once to do so before, a seconds time, and he might give up his position as the Earth wielder in their team.

_Chill_ _man,_ _we're_ _not_ _gonna_ _go through_ _that_ _again_ _._ _It's_ _been_ _three_ _months_ _,_ _and_ _nothing_ _has_ _happened_ _._ _It's_ _even_ Cole _for_ _goodness_ _sake_ _._ _Cole_ _can_ _be_ _trusted_ _._ She placed a comforting hand on his back, knowing what he felt, understanding it.

_With_ _the_ _way_ _you_ _keep_ _saying_ _his_ _name_ _,_ _it_ _sounds_ _like_ _you're_ _mentioning_ _the_ _actual_ _mineral_ _,_ _not_ _the_ _person_ _in_ _general_ _._ He attempted humor to lighten his soul, earning a smirk from the rest.

Kira, silent to her teammates' chatter, focused onto Cole, then turned his face forward, so he could look her straight in the eyes.

The three directed their attention to her movement.

Cole looked at her, silent. Despiration and hope immense in his eyes.

"Cole, no matter what the problem is, we'll help you. Be it a spiritual haunting or a mutation, we'll try our best to help you." She confided to the late aged teen.

Cole looked at Kira; she gave a caring smile. At Nick; he gave a grunt with a quick nod. At Jack; he gave a small grin. At Bell; she gave a nod.

He felt much better. Much better than he had since he fell.

Maybe he could show them no-

"HELLLLOOO!!!" They turned to the door, alert and standing from their positions.

Jay burst through the door, cotton candy in his hands. He skipped into the room, probably on a sugar high by the amount of pink colouring around his mouth.

The rest trailed after him, walking at a normal pace. Zane held a grey and pink stuffed bear as big as a bedroom pillow in his left underarm, his right being held by Kai's.

"Welcome back from the circus. I see you all had fun," she glanced to Zane. The Nindroid only dragged Kai closer to him, said Fire Elemental hooking his arm around his boyfriend.

Cole only stared for a few seconds, then got up and left. He passed Jay in the hall, the techy rambling on about how much he would have loved the circus, even mentioning many pastries and sweets. But none of it fathomed him.

He politely sent Jay off, thanking him for the info. He couldn't focus on anything else right now, too much relief filled his heart. Finally, oh finally, he just might find a way to fix this.

______________________

  
Wu and Misako came by dinner. Everything was the same, though Lloyd commented how Cole looked more relaxed, Nya giving her consent, even tried to tease him on the possibility that he was just grumpy because he didn't have a lover, which left him with a small smile to carry on to his room for his night reading.

Cole put the boom down. He checked the time on his phone.

12:13.

What were they doing.

He started to worry. Did Sensei catch them? Or was it a late night mission? Were they needed on the island? Did-

*knock knock*

The sound was soft, almost a tap, but he heard it, pulling him from his worries.

He stood from his bed. Walking over to the door, he unlocked it, and was met with four sets of eyes a head higher than him.

He let them in, taking note of what they held: Bell had her pocket sac; Kira held a big book that looked as though it had aged a hundred years; Jack held a sphere glass, the size of a snow globe; as Nick was empty.

He looked through the hall, making sure they weren't followed. He sensed for the presence of another. Other than the five of them, there was no one.

"What about Sensei Wu?", he asked, to be on the safe side. The chances that the old man might be watching them-

"We told him," Nick answered, like someone asked him if he likes meat. Simple and nonchalant, no stress whatsoever.

What!? Why!? He made it clear, without saying it, that he didn't want anyone to know!!

Jack hit Nick upside the head. "We had to tell him," he continued, "We said that we were going to try and help you alone, since you've distanced yourself from everyone. It was better that we did, cause he agreed to not say anything, and even told the others to stay in their rooms till morning. Now we won't have any disturbances."

'Perfect', he thought, his fears flowing away. He locked the door, turning to see them settled in their preferred spots.

"Bell?" Kira called, insisting her sister did what was needed.

She stood in the middle of the room, raising her hand up, and with no effort at all, she surrounded them in a globe, made of a translucent glazed crystal-like material.

She turned to them, mainly to Cole, "Alright, no one can hear us, nor see us. We are now completely hidden." This calmed him further, loosing most of the tension in his muscles.

Now here comes the hard part.

"Sooo...," he started slowly, trying to pick his words. He didn't want them to see him as a threat, he had to tread lightly, "About...everything, these past few months...I went through a change. I'm not sure...what caused it...but I have an idea."

"I'm about to show you what happened to me, and why I've been down all this while. Please..." He didn't know what to say after that. He looked to their faces, receiving the trust they sent through their eyes. He knew there was no more need to stall.

He spread himself out, head faced downwards. Then he felt the scales climb his body, like water flowing on his skin, but in the opposite direction. When he opened his eyes, he was taller than them by a third of their height. He looked at their faces of awe and amazement, surprised that the reaction was better than he thought, and even then it was still a good.

"Mah guy,"

Here it comes-

"You look, so awesome right now."

Cole froze, letting her words sink in. He stared at Bell in shock from her comment.

"I agree," Kira added.

Now _that_ wasn't what he was expecting.

But he'll take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to inform, the bounty isn't the same one from the series, its been modified.
> 
> And Zane is a technorganic. He's half Nindroid, half human. Echo is in here somewhere, just later.
> 
> I'll make a book to explain everything about my AU characters.
> 
> For now, bear with me people.


	3. 3

"I love the scales, very aesthetic," Kira commented, taking in every design in Cole's reptilian-like frame. The two girls left their previous positions, inspecting every part of his body.

Bell was holding holding his hands, studying his claws, "These babies look so sharp. Is this what's been scratchin' the plates?" She wondered. He had never taken notice of the ceramic plates being scratched, some already were with how long they have lasted on the bounty, but he never knew that some were done from his claws. They likely happened when he would pick scraps off his plate, although why they would show was a mystery.

The girls were prodding at his scales, and it was the bend of his tail that made him very uncomfortable, as a surge of pain went through his hip. He immediately drew the appendage around his body, making him look smaller than he should.

"Can we get on with this please! I want to find a solution to this as quick as possible." He ordered in a displeased tone, only relaxing when the Fire and Water gaias returned to their respective placements.

"Alright, now that that's over," Nick walked over to Kira, taking the aged book from her side. He placed it in the middle of the room. Jack came forward to his right, carefully placing the glass sphere above above the book.

Cole, feeling curious, uncurled his tail, moving to crouch beside Nick. He took in the features of the book, relieved that it wasn't some type of 'demonic summoning guide'. The book had the same tattoo-like marks that formed on the skin of new-sprung gaias, with a dim golden glow. The indecipherable language of the ancient beings was written in big italics on the front and side.

Nick answered the question he was about to ask. "This book has document of every entity, being, specie and whatever in the known multiverse. Whatever form you're in,   
it will tell us what it is and where it originates. From there, we'll ask the sphere for a way to turn you back."

He opened the book, showing blank pages. Cole looked at the clear material, _'_ _How_ _do they_ _use_ _this_ _?'_

"What species was Cole Hence born into?" Nick asked the book. The pages flipped, settling on two pages.

_**HUMAN**_ ** _._**

The first had a picture of his human form and the common information about him. The second had private information, secrets about his life, powers and so on.

"So we know it is not something you were born with.... That's good." Bell said, crouching in front of them, Kira at her right. When and how they moved so silently was unknown.

"Alright, what specie is Cole Hence at this moment?" The pages flipped, taking a couple seconds longer, till they settled. What they saw silence whatever little sound was heard.

_**ÒÑÍ**_ ** _._**

There was a heavy silence. No one made a sound, only the softness of their breathing and the sound of the night.

Cole looked down to the first page, distracting himself from the somber faces. He saw two pictures of his repti- _Oni_ form, taking in every detail. The first showed what he presently looked like. What surprised him was the second picture, looking as though he had gone rabbid, thirty for blood.

He skipped the details, choosing to study them another day, if he could. He skimmed through the information on the first page that described his features and abilities properly. He was about the skim second page, when a subheading caught his eye, _'_ _Hidden_ _abilities_ _?'_

Bell covered the page with her hands, finally coming out of her daze, "Yeah you don't need to know that right now."

He pouted, sulking his face. He just wanted to know if he's more powerful than Sensei Wu.

He curiously glanced at Kira in the corner of his eye. She looked displeased, like this was bothering her somehow. He probably shouldn't ask.

Cole heard a hum. Turning to its source, Jack asked him, suspicion evident in his face. "What do _you_ think happened, because for you to not tell us about this sooner, you must have an idea as of what caused this."

"Oh. Umm...well..." He paused, thinking over his hypothesis of the Change, "I think...I think this happened because of when I fell. When the bounty's ladder ripped and I fell to the ground in that big cloud of dark smoke. But since there were other people affected by the smoke, and we haven't gotten any calls about people turning into...well, _Oni_ , I wasn't sure to keep any solid belief to the fact."

"But you came back during the fight, meaning you didn't get affected by the smoke. Had you been, you would've been stone like the rest of the people." Bell concluded his words.

"So was there an other way for the mutation to happen? Without physical contact?" Kira stressed, annoyed and conscious of the half-breed near her. The others knew why she was unhappy.

"What about your scar?" They turned to Jack, his suggestion leaving them confused, "You did say you nearly choked while out of breath as you tried to get to the drill mech, what if the smoke affected you in that way? Through mutation of your previous form? Ghosts can change form, just like the ones we fight every year on Departed."

Nick looked at Cole's face, at some point he had turned back human. His eyes focused on the green mark on his forehead, "Well wouldn't it look different? Maybe it would look smaller, fade in and out, or even turn purple...cause it would leave a trace, at least something we would have identified sooner..."

"So it could be a different source. Or, are we missing something?" Kira mentioned. From that thought, no one said a word, unsure of what else to add to the hypothesis.

Bell moved forward, "We'll find out soon enough, let's start plan B."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I made the beginning and end of this chapter without the middle.
> 
> I'm not sure how that's possible.
> 
> I'm not really good with dialogue, so this took a lot of thinking.
> 
> School has started, and I don't know if it will hinder me.
> 
> But I'll try to start the next chapter soon.


	4. 4

Isabelle took the globe into her left hand. Holding it slightly above the other, a little flame came to life in her right palm. She stood up, going to the middle of the room.

The flame burned under the glass. Inside, an orange- white light grew, gradually filling the orb.

She removed her hand from under, gently placing the globe onto the floor. Its glow increased, brightening the room like the morning sun. And then it moved.

The light shrunk. It floated straight up, settling for a while. Then it grew, and diminished. In its' place was a blurred form of a head, as big as the door.

Cole would not lie that it scared him a bit, with the way its face was solid-serious. But that doesn't mean he would ever tell.

Bell straightened her form, relaxing her shoulders. She asked the, Light-head thing, "Tàbîkī, I ask in favour of my friend. What caused his transformation, that he so deeply hates?"

Tàbîkī turned itself to Cole, its ghostly gaze lingering on him for a second. Its voice was slow toneless as it answered, "The boy was poisoned by the dark smokes of the creatures you call Oni. It did not paralyze him as its' normal effects on humans, not only because he cautioned himself; rather, it was the Elemental Bloodline that preserved him longer, but with the side affects of mutation."

So it wasn't his fault then? That's nice to know. So if poison was the cause, there should be a cure, right?

"You are wrong," Tàbîkī answered. "There is no way of reversing the effects of thus mutation."

_What_ _._

"Had this been done on an earlier date, one month latest, then there would be a cure. But your two bodies have long merged, fusing flesh and blood together to keep you alive and accustomed to this change."

_What_ _._

"To undo the effects now,would most likely _kill_ you." It said kill with enough poison in its' voice to get the point across.

_**What** _ _**.** _

He could have been cured. He could have been free from this untimely curse. But no, life jut had to bite back at him; someway, somehow.

And now it's his own fault that he's stuck like this.

All because of his stupid conscience telling him to hide it, and even stupidly enough, from the people that are knowledged in this kind of thing.

He lowered his upper body as he knelt on the floor, his arms pressed against his side from his head. He squeezed his face, tears formed and threatened to drip from his eyes.

A light voice called his name. Its British accent full of concern, slowly asked, "Cole...do you have anything else to ask?" He didn't need to look up to see they were staring at him with worry.

Cole replied, his voice watery and pained, "No. That will be all, thank you..."

From the little holes in his curled position, the light shining through died down, leaving darkness to shadow him.

"Cole, we are so sorry. If we were more observant, if I had bothered to check if everything was alright with you..." A sigh was given after. Its owner sounding frustrated with guilt in her voice.

That day, when they won the battle. She wanted to check him, to be sure he had an okay. Being an Elemental had its own affects that differ from regular humans, so who could have guessed _this_ were to happen.

In the end she didn't, Jay and Kai having convinced her there was no need. He was strong, so they thought it was all fine. But it wasn't, and now there's this.

But yes, he was tough, strong minded and willed. When it happened, rather than go on a mad frenzy, he willed himself to hold it, he learned how to keep his urges to himself. He wouldn't scratch anyone with his claws when they pissed him off; he wouldn't run off and hide in the shadows when they embarrassed him. He managed himself, for the sake of his friends and his.

"It's not your fault."

Wiping his eyes with his back palms, Cole straightened his back.

"You tried to help, but just had faith that I would be okay. It's not bad to have a little faith at times."

He was looking at Isabelle straight in her eyes, his face relaxing from its previous strained expression. His eyebrows were raised, his eyes dim but bright, along with a small smile. His features read something akin to acceptance.

"But...what about..." Nick asked. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Cole turned to him, the smile never faltered, "It happened for a reason. We may not know what said reason is, but I believe that the First Spinjitzu Master, lead all moments and coincidences to this for a good reason."

Moved by his words, they smiled at his small speech. They were happy that their friend had come to terms with his situation.

"Besides," he brought out his tail, raising it to ho his height. He smirked, "I think this will be pretty fun to pull pranks on the others."

They quietly laughed at his statement, relating to it in so many ways.

As their laughter died down, silence took over. Then, a curious thought came to Jackson, "Are you gonna tell anyone about this?"

Cole didn't answer, preferring to give a pout.

"He's right you know," Kira, who had stood up at some point, place her right hand on her hip. She put all her weight on her right leg, a somewhat similar position to Isabelle while she placing her right lower arm across her torso, her hand on her left hip. "At some point you have tell them about all of this; be it sooner or later. They deserve to know."

Cole gave up and sighed, knowing they were right. Even he to had to admit he could not hide this forever.

Standing from the floor, he dusted his clothes; the other two taking it as sign that their meeting was about to end. Nick closed the book, taking it into his arms. Bell had picked up the sphere, likely when it lighted out.

"I'll tell Sensei Wu," Cole said, his face becoming serious. "He already knows that we did something here. It would be better to inform him first, and see what he says about...this."

Nick balanced the book in his left arm, placing his right on Cole's shoulder. "He won't send you away, I know for a fact. Whether hybrid or not, the most he can do is coax you into revealing this to the rest of the team." Nick reassured.

_'_ _He_ _has_ _a_ _point_ _,'_ Cole thought to himself, _'_ _So_ _stop_ _worrying_ _and_ _grow_ _a_ _pair_ _.'_

He nodded, replaying the comforting words in his head, "Yeah, yeah."

Silence followed.

"Whelp!" Bell exclaimed, stretching her back. With a wave of her hand, their protective bubble died down.

"It is..." She checked her watch, "12:49. I gotta be awake before 5, so~" she went to unlock the door, the others following while smiling at her silly talk.

Isabelle opened the door, allowing her small team of 'Mystery Busters' to go through. As they entered the hall, she went out herself. With her head between the door and its' frame, "I bid you, goodnight!" And she left.

Cole stood still as could here their light footsteps go down the hall and away from him, before the sound of a door opening and closing.

With a smile, he changed out of his clothes into his black and white stripped nightwear. He got into bed, pulling the covers over himself. Immediately, he went to sleep, the smile still present on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been to long. I made sure I updated this after nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> And so, this was born.
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> There's a hint from a future chapter in this, who can figure it out?


End file.
